


И да простит меня Станиславский

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: Драббл написан на ЗФБ-2019 для команды Whoniverse по заявке: «Очень нужен какой-нибудь стёб, сатира или чёрная ирония над вырвиглазно плоской толерантностью этого сезона и беззубостью этого доктора».





	И да простит меня Станиславский

Первое чтение сценария только что закончилось, и команда «Доктора Кто» разбрелась по офису BBC с бумажными кофейными стаканчиками и печеньем. За столом осталась одна только Мишель. Она рассеянно перебирала пальцами страницы сценария и пыталась нащупать в душе то ликование, которое испытала, когда в её доме раздался долгожданный звонок: «Мишель, не хочешь снова стать Мисси?»

Крис Чибнелл сел рядом, аккуратно отряхнул крошки печенья с рук и спросил:

– Как вам? 

Его круглое гладкое лицо было исполнено вежливого ожидания похвалы, как у прилежного ученика после несложного, по его мнению, экзамена. 

– Э, да, неплохо, неплохо... – За съемки в «Докторе Кто» хорошо платили, но восхитительнее всего были фанаты, которые с волнением бросались к ней на конвентах: «Мы обожаем Мисси!» Полные залы, которые хохотали от ее проделок; мальчики и девочки в сшитых своими руками костюмах, которые с серьезным видом просили её проанализировать каждую реплику. За всю её карьеру ещё никто настолько глубоко не интересовался, что она имела в виду под каждым своим выражением лица и не вкладывал в них столько неожиданных смыслов. Разочаровать их было бы предательством. Мишель вздохнула, найдя нужную страницу. – Послушайте, Крис, вот здесь у вас Доктор поручает Мисси следить за Тардис, и Мисси следит за Тардис до её возвращения, как хорошая девочка. Скажите мне по секрету, она наверняка тайком устроила какую-нибудь пакость? 

– Зачем? – брови Криса за округлыми очками поползли вверх. – Мисси очень изменилась. Мне важно показать, что женщины могут сотрудничать в сложной ситуации. 

Мишель кивала и хмыкала, пока Чибнелл развивал свою концепцию, не замечая, как она всё более нервно постукивает ногой и теребит волосы. 

– Крис, всё это прекрасно, но где же тут Мисси? 

– Мишель, кажется, вы не понимаете. Давайте я вам объясню ещё раз... 

На другом конце комнаты Джоди похлопала по плечу Мандип Гилл и что-то шепнула ей на ухо, очевидно, собираясь отлучиться. Мишель встала, прервав Криса на полуслове. 

– Мне надо в комнату для девочек. 

В ожидании, пока Джоди выйдет из кабинки, Мишель стерла с губ помаду, чтобы не мешала, хищно улыбнулась своему отражению и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. 

Появилась Джоди, ничего не подозревая, мимоходом кивнула Мишель, включила воду и начала мыть руки. 

– Доктор, – прошелестела Мишель. 

– Что? – рассеянно переспросила та сквозь шум воды. 

– Давно не виделись, моя дорогая. – Мишель кошкой метнулась к двери в туалет, заперла её и шагнула к Джоди. Та инстинктивно попятилась. – Помнишь, как ты бросила меня, даже не поинтересовавшись, жива я или нет? Ты бросила меня умирать. На гибнущем корабле. Среди всякого сброда. – С каждым словом Мишель подбиралась всё ближе и ближе к ней. Джоди уперлась спиной в кафельную стену. 

– Что происходит? – её взгляд заметался в поисках выхода. Мишель остановилась вплотную к ней, и теперь Джоди пришлось взглянуть ей прямо в лицо. Мишель наклонилась, будто желая то ли поцеловать, то ли укусить её розовые губы. 

– Как ты думаешь? – глумливо спросила она. Джоди сглотнула. Пожалуй, хватит. Мишель отстранилась и переспросила: – Нет, правда, как ты думаешь, что чувствует Доктор при виде Мисси? – Она ткнула пальцем в грудь Джоди. Под белой кожей чуть ниже шеи билась жилка. – Вот именно, сердца трепещут, пульс зашкаливает, потому что они не знают, что другой сделает в следующую секунду. 

Джоди молчала. Если она заорет: «Что ты себе позволяешь?», то будет полностью права. Мишель бросило в жар. 

Джоди медленно подняла руку и коснулась её щеки прохладными пальцами. 

– Зашкаливает. 

Мишель облизнула губы. 

– А пока что Доктор и Мисси ведут себя как юные гёрл-скауты на лекции по феминизму, тебе не кажется? – спросила она надтреснутым голосом. 

– Есть такое, – неохотно согласилась Джоди, опуская руку. – Но Крис считает, что... 

– Плевать на Криса! Ты Доктор или нет? 

– Ну да. 

Мишель картинно закатила глаза. 

– «Ну да»! Значит, так, дорогая: сегодня вечером у меня в отеле. Мы найдем твоего внутреннего Доктора, или Мисси придется регенерировать в кого-то более политкорректного без меня.


End file.
